JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
|-|Summary= The story in JoJo is divided between two universes; the first detailed in Weekly Shonen Jump from 1987 to 2003, and the second primarily in seinen magazine Ultra Jump, from 2003/04 to the present. The first begins with Part I: Phantom Blood; featuring the fraught and bloody relationship between usurper Dio Brando and hero Jonathan "JoJo" Joestar. Attrition between Jonathan's descendants (each identifiable as "JoJo") and their allies and Dio's followers characterizes a broad continuity to this series: In Part II, Jonathan's grandson Joseph combats the Pillar Men, creators of the Stone Mask which granted Dio his Vampiric powers; in Part III, Joseph's grandson Jotaro combats Dio's army of Stand users before Dio (now referred to simply as "DIO") himself; in Part IV, Joseph's son Josuke faces a host of new Stand users in his community in Morioh, Japan; in Part V, DIO's son Giorno fights for his position atop the mafia hierarchy in Italy; and in Part VI, Jotaro's daughter Jolyne battles Enrico Pucci, Dio's acolyte. The second universe begins with Part VII: Steel Ball Run; featuring many references to events in the former series. Set in 1890, SBR focuses on the fierce competition between dual protagonists Gyro Zeppeli and Johnny Joestar and various other agents for the acquisition of an invaluable, world-defining mystical object, under the cover of the epic American Steel Ball Run race. Leaping to the present day in Part VIII: JoJolion, secret implications to this history are investigated along with the mystery of the protagonist's ultimate identity and the paranormal circumstances surrounding his adoptive hometown. |-|Parts of the Verse= '-Part 1: Phantom Blood' Phantom Blood is the first story arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, published in Weekly Shonen Jump in 1987 for a total of 44 chapters. Originally known as JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1 Jonathan Joestar: His Youth, it debuted in Shonen Jump double issue #1-2 in January 1987. It was licensed and released in North America by VIZ Media. The story follows Jonathan Joestar as he matures with and eventually combats his adoptive brother, the cunning, merciless Dio Brando. '-Part 2: Battle Tendency' Battle Tendency is the second story arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump between 1987 and 1989. Originally titled JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2 Joseph Joestar: His Proud Lineage, the arc is preceded by Phantom Blood and spans a total of 69 chapters. Taking place in 1938, the story follows the misadventures of Joseph Joestar (a.k.a. JoJo), grandson of Jonathan, as he masters the Ripple in order to combat hostile, ancient super-beings named the Pillar Men, creators of the Stone Mask. '-Part 3: Stardust Crusaders' Stardust Crusaders is the third part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump between 1989 and 1992. Originally titled as JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3 Jotaro Kujo: Heritage for the Future, the arc is preceded by Battle Tendency and spans 152 chapters. From 1988 to 1989, the story follows Jotaro Kujo and his friends as they journey from Tokyo to Cairo to save his mother's life by defeating his family's resurrected archenemy, DIO. '-Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable' Diamond Is Unbreakable is the fourth part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump between 1992 and 1995. Originally titled JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Jōsuke Higashikata, the arc spans 174 chapters and is preceded by Stardust Crusaders. In 1999, the Arrow, manifesting latent Stand abilities, travels throughout Morioh, Japan; as high schooler Josuke Higashikata (illegitimate son of Joseph) and his friends seek out the culprits of a series of homicides. '-Part 5: Vento Aureo' Vento Aureo is the fifth story arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, published in Weekly Shonen Jump between 1995 and 1999. Originally titled JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5 Giorno Giovanna: Golden Heritage, the arc spans a total of 155 chapters and takes place between Diamond Is Unbreakable and Stone Ocean. The story follows Dio's illegitimate son, Giorno Giovanna, and his dream to rise within the Neapolitan mafia to defeat Passione's boss. '-Part 6: Stone Ocean' Stone Ocean is the sixth part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, published in Weekly Shonen Jump between 2000 and 2003. Originally titled JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6 Jolyne Cujoh: Stone Ocean, the arc spans 158 chapters and is preceded by Vento Aureo. In 2011, in a prison in Port St. Lucie, Florida; Jolyne Cujoh, daughter of Jotaro, struggles within a longstanding plot agreed between dead villain DIO and ideologue Enrico Pucci. Part VI is the last part set in the first timeline of JoJo - from Part VII, the story takes place in a separate universe. '-Part 7: Steel Ball Run' Steel Ball Run is the seventh part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump in 2004 and in Ultra Jump between 2005 and 2011. Set in the U.S. in 1890, the story follows Johnny Joestar, a paraplegic ex-jockey, and Gyro Zeppeli, master in a mystic art named the Spin, as they compete with a vast number of others in the Steel Ball Run race: a mad-dash across America for a grand prize of 50 million dollars. Steel Ball Run is the first part of the new JoJo timeline, following the events of Part VI's end. '-Part 8: JoJolion' JoJolion is the award-winning eighth part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, published in Ultra Jump from May 2011. The story begins in 2011 and follows Josuke Higashikata, a young man afflicted by retrograde amnesia, on his search to uncover his identity in Morioh Town, a coastal Japanese town affected by the Tohoku earthquake. JoJolion represents the second part of the series set in the "Steel Ball Run Universe". |-|Power of this verse= In terms of destructive feats, the verse's top tiers reach up to Multi City Block+ busting, with Kars Ultimate Lifeform allowing him to reach up to as high as Town level+. It's lower tiers being somewhere in the range of Street level to under MCB+ level. Speed-wise, top tier stands can go at Massively FTL speeds (with at least only a couple being able to reach Infinite speeds). The lower tier ones being anywhere from Massively Hypersonic to around FTL or higher, with some more likely being lower than that. Not including the stands, the characters have only Peak Human to Supersonic speeds, with only a couple having FTL+ reaction speeds. JJBA's true strong point, however, is in their hax abilities. It has several characters capable of messing with time (3 can stop it, one can loop it, another can erase it, etc.), a universal resetter which only "God" can keep up with, a guy with a stand that manipulates causality and can exist even when time is erased (albeit, this is only by his stand), an ability that, when perfectly used, can pierce through dimensional walls/realms plus ignore durability and space-time manipulations, and many more. |-|Stand Ranking/Tiering System= Ever since the inclusion of stands, it had brought along an in-verse tiering system of it's own that categorize each stands rankings of letter grades going from A to all the way to E (A being excellent or very good, E being very weak or very bad). The rankings in question for stands are categorized by six statistics of the following: *'Destructive Power:' Measures the Stand's strength and ability to cause destruction (physical injury or collateral environmental damage) in a given period of time. Not only limited to brute force, but also to its abilities combined. *'Speed:' Measures the Stand's agility and performance speed. *'Range:' Measures a compromise of the Stand's range of manifestation, range of ability influence, and spatial mobility. *'Durability/Staying:' Measures the Stand's endurance and level of susceptibility to damage and attacks. This category may also gauge the effectiveness of their power's ability of binding toward physical objects. *'Precision:' Measures the Stand's accuracy and range of influence/effect of their abilities to specified targets. *'Development Potential/Learning:' Measures the Stand's possible functions, utilization of its abilities and powers, and capacity to improve its overall capabilities. For our case and out of the six listed above, we mainly scale the users stands based by their AP, Durability, and Speed. Attack Potency and Durability A: Multi City Block level+ to Island level (through scaling from Star Platinum's durability feat and physical power to Weather Report's abilities) B: Small Building level to Large Building level (through scaling from stands like Bad Company to Magician's Red) C: Street level to Wall level (through scaling from stands such as Gold Experience and Soft & Wet) D: Human to Athlete level E: Below Average Human level (through scaling from stands like The Lovers physical strength.) Speed A: Massively Faster Than Light (from scaling from stands of Silver Chariot's speed) B: C: D: E: Supporters and Opponents of the Verse Supporters: Austrian-Man-Meat (Got into it as soon as 2016 began. Loves the series and is currently on Part 7) MagiSinbad (Like the series but hate part 5 and GioGio wankers ) Kowt Mefre (Loves the series, but doesn't like wankers) TISSG7Redgrave (loves the series to death but the wankers are just annoying) Celestial Pegasus Epichambonewin KamiYasha Derpurple Promestein Notadeadguy GTgokussj4 GreatestSin AkuAkuAkuma Rivenx360 Guardian of the 8gates (Really likes the series, currently on Part VI) Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (Actually likes Part II the best, but enjoys all Parts) CrossverseCrisis (just don't like the wankers, that's all) Aridwolverine SomebodyData Faisal Shourov Nabzilla Neutral: Antoniofer (only 'til Part IV) Opponents: Characters Part One: Phantom Blood Jonathan Joestar Dio Brando Speedwagon Will A. Zeppeli Tarkus Bruford Dire Straizo Part Two: Battle Tendency Joseph Joestar Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli Lisa Lisa Rudol von Stroheim Santana Wammu Esidisi Kars Part Three: Stardust Crusaders Jotaro Kujo Jean Pierre Polnareff Noriaki Kakyoin Muhammad Avdol Mannish Boy Iggy Hol Horse Vanilla Ice J. Geil Anubis Midler Devo the Cursed Anubis Alessi Mariah Pet Shop N'Doul Daniel J. D'Arby Judgment Rubber Soul Part Four: Diamond is Unbreakable/Diamond is not Crash Josuke Higashikata Koichi Hirose Okuyasu Nijimura Rohan Kishibe Akira Otoshi Kira Yoshikage Yukako Yamagishi Shigekiyo "Shigechi" Yangu Yuya Fungami Toyohiro Kanedaichi Keicho Nijimura Part Five: Vento Aureo/Golden Wind Giorno Giovanna Narancia Ghirga Guido Mista Pannacotta Fugo Bruno Bucchiarati Ghiaccio Cioccolata Diavolo/Doppio Carne Trish Una Leone Abbacchio Secco Ghiaccio Pesci Prosciutto Illuso Part Six: Stone Ocean Jolyne Kujo Enrico Pucci Weather Report Ungalo Brando Green Baby Viviano Westwood Ermes Costello Narciso Anasui Emporio Alnino Foo Fighters Sports Maxx Miuccia Muller Rikiel Part Seven: Steel Ball Run Johnny Joestar Gyro Zeppeli Funny Valentine Diego Brando Diego Brando from Another Universe Part Eight: Jojolion Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion) Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Games Heaven Ascension DIO Weapons Stone Mask Stand Arrow Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Verses